


My Theories!

by SilverFoxx5706



Category: Alien Series, Among Us (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Conspiracy Theories, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Mainly FNaF theories on Wattpad, Netflix Scooby Doo stuff only, Ok some are posted on Wattpad, Scooby Doo AUs, Scooby Doo Timeline, So many spoilers for FNaF and Alien, So many theories, Spoilers, Their just theories, Yes Scooby Doo, alien movies, no hate, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxx5706/pseuds/SilverFoxx5706
Summary: So, a book that I get to rant about the books I read, movies I watch, Youtubers I watch, and games I play.So, if you came here you will find theories about; FNaF, Among Us, Alien Movies, and even more!More theories will be coming shortly as I transfer theories form Wattpad over and think of new ones!Hope you enjoy and have a good day/night!
Relationships: uh no - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	My Theories!

So, Alien, a classical late 70-late 90's movie series.

Among us, a video game made in 2017 at some point in time.

And a bit of Scooby Doo Mystery Inc. from Netlfix.

Also this may spoil the Alien movies if you haven't watched them! I suggest watching them and then coming back!

So! Me and my brothers were talking about Among Us and Alien, and I made this connection! The impostor is a alien that is sabotaging the ship to kill everyone and/or to repopulate. In Alien, the main lore is that the small crew finds eggs and one hatches, attaching itself to one of the crew members. These are face huggers, and that scene is a f*cking jump scare!

But off topic, now lets talk.

The first few things that are similar to the first map of Among Us and Alien is where you spawn in AU (Among Us) It is what seems to be a dining room from the tables. Where the real Alien plot starts is in a dining room, when the baby alien rips through the mans chest, killing him instantly.

The alien, at this point now known as the Xenomorph, travels through the air ducts and the inside of the walls. This thing is un-kill able, and if you do kill it, its blood is acid-like. The Xeno has what is like a second jaw in its mouth that actually is much like the tongue the impostor has in AU. The Xeno is also known for sabotaging many things on the ship and breaking many things, and the crew members have to try to fix it, usually ending up dead or captured in some of the other movies. In the end of the movie though the Xeno then gets ejected into space, much like you do in AU-then the only survivor in Alien falls asleep for like 60 years and the Alien maybe survives, but who cares.

Another rough relation is the third map in AU, the outside map. In the 2-3 movie the characters in Alien go to a planet that is basically deserted. There is a space station on there that had been attacked by the Xenos, and once again the characters are fighting for their survival. This is very similar to AU, where the place is dark and abandoned looking.

Also, never played the game and don't really watch Youtubers play it so im kinda clueless in AU.

Then there is the HQ map, which I think I know what it looks like, and if I am right it does look a bit like the HQ in Alien where the women who was in hyper sleep for 60 years was brought to in the second movie.

And I bet you can guess what happened!

The f*cking Xenomorphs came back T-T

Yes XenorMORPHS! More than one!

But Among Us is a little bit to similar to Alien know that I look at both side by side. I will need to do more research and finish watching all of the Alien movies (will have to ask my dad once he is out of quarantine at some point, he went out with a friend and his friend brought his son who then started showing symptoms the next day or something pointing towards covid, yay) and maybe even play Among Us or start watching people play it. Depends really.

There will most likely be a second part with more evidence later on, but here is something real quick I wanted to point out.

In Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated on Netflix, the first episode on season one has people stuck in green goo. The Xenomorph does something really similar to its victims to reproduce. Yeah this was just a very weird nit pick I found since I have watched Scooby Doo so many times, appreciating that it is a thing that filled my young child hood. Ahh, the classic 90's Scooby had such bad animation, but even after about a decade later I am still watching Scooby Doo.

Welp, hope I didn't ruin anyone fave TV show on Netflix with the fact that I saw... even the goo monster in that episode though looks like the Xeno vaguely... welp... hope you liked me ruining a children game and TV show with a old horror sci-fi film 0-0, I will also be posting a bit of Scooby Doo and FNaF stuff soon, just gotta transfer the FNaF stuff over to here from Wattpad now.


End file.
